A Day With The Kid
by Emmz2000
Summary: Find out what happens when Vegeta is left with his very own devil child.....Trunks! for a WHOLE day.....
1. Chapter 1

**A Day With The Kid**

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Him of all people. Why now? Why when his life was at a rather good point? He didn't want everything ruined now.

"Vegeta, all of his stuff is in that bag hanging on the buggy and only give him food when it says on that schedule I gave you OK? Is that all clear?"

Vegeta was standing in the large, and rather expensive marble kitchen area of Capsule Corporation with a hand on one handle of the pushchair standing at his side. Sitting inside that pushchair was the one child every babysitter in the country feared. The child every mother cowered at the mere sight or mentioning of. The son of Bulma, genius Capsule Corporation president and Vegeta, proud Prince of all Saiyans. Trunks Briefs appeared to be sleeping, with a large snot bubble protruding from his right nostril.

"But why do I have to waste my time with a mere infant when I could be training to save your pathetic planet?" Vegeta tried to reason desperately with his wife but it just wasn't working today.

"I'll tell you why. Because this child idolises you. He follows you almost everywhere you go. He'd crawl into the gravity chamber with you if I didn't catch him. And as a result of this heroism, no one likes to be left alone with him anymore. Not after that incident with ChiChi and the toilet. And let me tell you something mister. No one. I repeat NO ONE has EVER scared ChiChi in her life as much as Trunks did that day. She's traumatised for life! So, think of it as payback for all those evil things you did. This'll make you feel sorry I can guarantee."

Whilst Bulma whittled away at her little speech, Vegeta tried to stifle a laugh at the mention of Kakarot's harpy wife and the bog. Admittedly he was proud of his only child for that act of absolute supremacy. That story will be told for generations to come, I can tell you.

Little did Vegeta realise, but as he was reminiscing about that particular life changing moment in his life, and what good will actually come of it in the future, Bulma had walked out of the back door and drove away leaving him with the tiny tearaway.

"But- HEY!!!" Vegeta glanced around the room quickly, hoping against agonising hope that he'd spot his wife NOT leaving. But alas, it was not his day. Her handbag had gone. The car had gone. Bulma had gone. "Why does she have to have a stupid job? Can't she take care of her own stupid kid?" Not realising that he was in fact guilty of that, what has got to be called, pleasure.

Immediately though, he realised with a start what he had done. He had spoken out loud. Loudly at that. Slowly he turned around. Slowly, he stepped towards the silent buggy. Slowly, he bowed his head to look inside. And……


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

A tsunami of green, gunky, gooey snot burst forth from Trunks' nose and made an abrupt landing all over Vegeta's once sparkly clean face.

A loud laugh erupted from the baby as he reached out a chubby hand to smear it all over his most obviously funny daddy's face. Trunks giggled uncontrollably as his small sausage fingers went up Vegeta's nose and pressed down on his lips, dangerously close to actually disappearing into his mouth and touching his taste buds. Vegeta, for one, did NOT want some baby's snot being forced down his throat by a filthy child's hand.

After once being practically shell shocked into submission, Vegeta sprang back from the buggy and the child inside it and sprinted up the stairs, until he got halfway and realised that it was an incredibly stupid thing to do to leave THAT particular child to his own devices in a room full of sharp objects and Vegeta's favourite cakes. So after much thinking and persuading his own mind of what to do in this sticky situation two figures suddenly appeared, one on either shoulder.

One was dressed all in red and black and had a pointy tail and two large horns protruding from its head. The other was dressed all in white and gold and had a shiny halo hovering above its head. Let me introduce Devil Vegeta and Angel Vegeta. I bet you can guess who Vegeta tends to listen to the most.

"If you leave him down there, he'll definitely end up trashing the kitchen. So if you leave him to do that while you go train, when Bulma gets back and realises what a useless carer you are, you'll never have to babysit again! It's foolproof!"

"He's just a small child. Your child! You HAVE to make sure he's safe. And if you do a good job today, Bulma will be SO grateful!"

Vegeta listened to both their arguments intently. He had to admit, they were both pretty good. But he didn't want to come in from a days training only to have it ruined anyway by Bulma yelling in his ear for hours on end and then end up sleeping on the sofa for a week. So for what was the probably the first ever time, Vegeta listened to Angel Vegeta.

When Angel Vegeta found out about this, he went back to heaven and threw a massive party for all other angels who help out murderers to celebrate.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had ran back downstairs, grabbed the kid, making sure to hold him at arms length at ALL times, and arrived at the bathroom door. He stood there for a minute wondering what to do. He still had snot all over his face and he was horrified to learn that it was starting to dry and then set. But could he risk letting Trunks loose in the bathroom with no buggy straps to hold him down?

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF A DAY WITH THE KID……**


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta decided to go with his, obviously supreme battle instinct. Except, he wasn't in a life or death battle situation that could spell the end of the planet and all it's existence. He was babysitting his eighteen-month-old baby son. The one child every living adult was scared of. And sadly, that include his father.

As Vegeta stepped into the confines of the bathroom, he carefully placed down his infant son and bent down to his level and put both hands on either shoulder.

"Behave." They were the only words that came out of Vegeta's mouth, said in a rather stern manner. All the young boy did was stare back up at his daddy, in an almost……. innocent way. Yes I said it and unfortunately Vegeta took it as a _good _sign and not a _bad _sign as it was clearly intended.

And so Vegeta reluctantly turned round, taking his eyes from his devil child. As he looked into the mirror, he realised with some self-pity that all the snot had indeed dried and set. And this meant that when he tried to remove the disgusting gunk, it was gonna hurt. Of course, he was never going to admit this to anyone else, he WAS the great Saiyan Prince. And princes never got hurt unless it was in some big battle that everyone was going to worship him for, for centuries and centuries.

As Vegeta was pondering on how to get rid of the slime off his face, Trunks had started to take a look around when his eyes landed on the bath. But more importantly the shelf next to it. And even more importantly, the various bottles and containers that littered it. A gleam shone in his eyes as he made his way towards the bath, getting ready to start climbing.

Meanwhile, Trunks' poor father had come up with a solution to his little problem. The one that _didn't_ go by the name of Trunks. He grabbed the shaving foam from the bathroom cabinet and started applying it to his face. Not too hard, he had done it a thousand times before. Although before, that was just the lower half of his face and not the whole of it. When he was sure he was coated, he came up with an idea. But then he realised that he wasn't the type of guy to TRY and make a kid laugh. So he gave it up.

Next he picked up the razor he uses every week. He slowly and warily started scraping his face with it. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt no pain, but saw something green fall into the sink from his face. So he carried on until his face was once more unsoiled.

Once he was finished, he looked at himself in the mirror and flashed a smirk. Squeaky clean once again.

With a smile, he turned around only to see his son in a slight predicament…..

JUST WANNA SAY THANKS TO ALL MY READERS FOR KEEPING UP WITH ME SO FAR AND I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER!

**PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO, MY STORIES WILL GRADUALLY GET LONGER ONCE I GET USED TO WRITING THIS MUCH…**


	4. Final Chapter

Vegeta had only turned around to see his young son engrossed in his daily meal, that was scheduled to be now, Vegeta realised much to his annoyance. Oh well, what the woman doesn't know can't hurt her.

The only problem was Trunks' chosen meal itself. It wasn't really what you would normally describe as edible. Usually around this time of day, Bulma would just be serving Trunks his cup of lukewarm tea with some biscuits. Today, his daddy had decided not to give him some, so he had looked for an alternative.

And that alternative was dipping a bar of Bulma's favourite strawberry scented soap into a bottle of hair shampoo. Vegeta watched in horror as Trunks dunked the soap into the bottle, swished it around a little to get as much on as possible, and place it into his mouth.

But when this happened, Trunks decided he didn't like this type of biscuit so he spat it onto the once shiny tile floor and proceeded to pour the rest of the shampoo all around his and his father's feet.

As Vegeta started to finally grasp what was going on and what was going to happen to him when Bulma found out. And frankly, he didn't want to die at such a young age. So Vegeta, for the first time in his life decided to act like a real parent and stop his child from poisoning himself.

But, yes, yet another problem for Vegeta. As he turned around to grip his son and yank him off the floor and force-feed him salt water, he slipped on the spilt shampoo and sharply hit his head on the solid tile floor. The last thing he saw for several seconds was just a long, deep pool of blackness surrounding him.

Just a few moments later, Vegeta woke up, hoping to whatever God was listening that it had all just been some kind of crazy dream. Sadly, it was all very much real. The first thing that greeted Vegeta's senses when opening his eyes was the image of his baby son standing over him with an almost evil look in his eye. This look Vegeta recognised very well. It _did_ come from him you know. But this time Vegeta wasn't pleased when that slightly scary look came into the light. Because he knew he was going to be the one to suffer. _Big time_.

They kept eye contact for a while longer before Trunks gave his own little mini smirk and ran off as fast as his little chubby legs would carry him. Which wasn't very fast really.

But still Vegeta lay on the floor staring at the vacant white ceiling. Wondering what the hell that… _thing_ he called a son was going to do next. Until he heard a rather loud and unforgiving crash. He winced as he clambered to his feet and bolted down the stairs.

But what he found startled him. Trunks, the child that had caused more than a little headache in the last couple of hours, was sitting peacefully on the sofa in front of the TV calmly watching his favourite TV show. And Bulma was standing in the doorway looking angrily in Vegeta's direction.

"Did you not read the list Vegeta? I said NO TV!!! And what do I find when I come home? Our child watching TV!!! What am I going to do with you?"

"But- B" Vegeta tried to explain.

"No buts Vegeta! You're sleeping on the sofa tonight!" Bulma screeched as he hauled herself up the stairs. "At least nothing else went wrong right?"

Vegeta sighed. She would never guess. "No, he was fine."

"Good, coz I would have made your life a living hell if you were lying!" She carried on climbing the stairs. "Watch Trunks while I shower!"

Vegeta sighed with relief and slumped down next to his son. It was finally over. Until…

"**VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Oh no, he forgot about the state of the bathroom!!!!

**OH YEH! OH YEH! I FINISHED A WHOLE STORY ALL BY MYSELF!! SOOOO PROUD!!! THANKS FOR READING AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!**


End file.
